


Double Cherry

by phoenixreal



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bigender Ichigo, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: Sugar n Spice Valentijn Evenement 2021 Event. Ichigo has a secret and he's about to have it revealed to two very interested parties.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sugar n Spice Valentijn Evenement 2021





	Double Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a participant in the Sugar n Spice Valentijn Evenement 2021 Event.
> 
> The following people participated in the event: Alastair, AsgardianHobbit98, Damnyousillygoose, GustavonkaLondon, HisagiKirigakure, Iceburg-sanCPX, Kakashi97, Kairomone, Kamil the Awesome, Karkatsbabe, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, NekoPantera, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, RavenStyx, Sailor Silver Ladybug, Seth's Kiss, SerenaJones585, SesshomaruFreak, Spunky0ne and Yatsu Narurasuke.

* * *

“I’m telling you, she’s cute as a button,” Grimmjow said as he led Renji to the coffee shop called Rukongai Coffee. It was a local small shop, and he’d gotten a crush on a barista lately. “Misaki is her name, and she’s always so nice.”

Renji shrugged. “I mean, if you think it might be cool. I thought the instructor was a good choice, too, Ichigo.”

“Yeah, I like him too, but we should keep our options open, ya know?” Grimmjow said as they came into Rukongai.

At the counter was the object of Grimmjow’s interest. She was tall, almost as tall as he was, and he was sure she wore flat shoes. She had bright orange-red hair and big, dewy brown eyes. Her makeup was always beautiful and accented her face perfectly, and her hair bounced around her shoulders in gentle waves. She looked up and flashed a bright smile.

“You again?” she said softly, and Grimmjow was just amazed at how soft her voice was. If it were any louder in the room, you couldn’t hear it.

“Yeah, brought my friend, Renji to meet you. Er, have coffee,” Grimmjow stammered.

She smiled and nodded. “What’ll it be?”

“I’ll have my usual,” Grimmjow said.

“Regular with two sugars?” she smiled.

“You got it,” he nodded.

“And you?” she asked Renji.

“Uh, I’ll have a café latte, double sweet.” She nodded and turned around to get it.

Renji glanced at Grimmjow. “Don’t she look familiar to you?” he muttered.

“I just know her from here,” he said, looking over the counter at her.

She was wearing a kimono style dress covered with cherry blossoms that fell to between her mid-thigh, and Grimmjow was very interested in her shapely legs. They were thicker than most women he knew, but he found them enticing. She turned back and he lifted his eyes quickly, so she didn’t notice him staring. She handed him his drink and he took a moment to touch her hand. She blinked, glancing over at him, and her face reddened a little.

“So, you work here long?” Grimmjow asked. “I don’t think I ever asked before.”

She shrugged. “Last year or so, you know. I’m going to school at Las Noches University. My business degree.”

She fixed Renji’s drink and handed it off to him with a grin. “There you are.”

“This is Renji,” Grimmjow said, gesturing. “We were wondering if you’d like to go out with us.”

Misaki blinked. “What?”

“Well, we have a relationship and are looking for someone to date.”

“Both of you?” Misaki asked, blushing a bit.

Renji sipped the coffee. “It ain’t common, I know, but we would love it if you’d come out with us, at least see what you think.”

A man with blond hair came up beside Misaki and stared at them. “Uh, is there a problem?”

“Oh, no, uh, Shinji. These two just asked me out, I just didn’t know how to respond,” she told him, looking over and fluttering her eyes.

Shinji arched a brow. “Well, that’s up to you, love. Sounds like a fun little proposition.”

“With two men?” she asked, still looking a little abashed.

“Seen people with more partners before,” Shinji shrugged. “It’s called a polycule, and there’s a lot of fun to be had with it. Why not give it a try? If you like them, that is,” Shinji elbowed her in the side.

She was still blushing when she turned back. “I mean, I guess just going out would be okay?”

“How about tomorrow night? We can pick you up here, if you’d like, after work?” Grimmjow said with a smirk.

Misaki cleared her throat and looked at Shinji, who shrugged. “You’re working tomorrow and get off at six, so go for it, love,” he said.

“Oh, um, alright, I guess we could go out. Just to see what it’s like,” she said and Grimmjow thought her little smile was adorable.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“Are you sure you don’t want to ask Ichigo out?” Renji asked as they got out at the dojo.

“He’s not going to go for it. That girl, Orihime, comes by all the time to see him. And you know he’s probably straight,” Grimmjow said with a shrug.

“Well, there’s no real telling unless we ask him,” Renji said.

Renji and Grimmjow were roommates and sometimes lovers. Well, sort of. They both were looking for a bottom and possible sub, either a guy or a girl, because they were both tops and both dominant. They didn’t mind jerking each other off, and the occasional blow job was okay, but neither was interested in actual sex. That was definitely off limits for them.

They walked into the dojo where classes were setting up for the morning and saw Ichigo and Hiyori were both there.

“I still can’t shake the feeling Masaki is familiar somehow,” Renji said as he sat down to stretch.

“I dunno, maybe. She’s a hot little number, though,” Grimmjow said with a shrug. “I got a weakness for tall women.”

“Let’s focus on the workout, Grimmjow, not women!” Hiyori said, thumping him on the back of the head.

“I sure haven’t got a weakness for the short ones,” he growled, glaring at her as she moved on down the line.

Renji chuckled and shook his head. The class went well, Hiyori yelling and Ichigo coming around and being helpful. He was a black belt and one of the reasons Grimmjow had even gotten involved in the damn class was because he liked the way he moved and looked. Though, as often as that woman came and saw him, he bet there was something going on there.

“Alright, everyone, good job today!” Ichigo called out, voice loud and strong.

Ichigo was about Grimmjow and Renji’s height, maybe a little shorter, and had orange-red hair pulled back in a tail that fell down his back.

“You got a thing for that hair color,” Renji commented, looking over as Ichigo helped one of the little kids with something.

“I guess Misaki has it too, doesn’t she?” Grimmjow said.

“Not like you can talk,” Renji said, gesturing to Grimmjow’s own baby blue hair.

“You neither, bastard,” Grimmjow commented, reaching out and yanking on Renji’s bright red braid.

“Hey, glad to see you guys,” came Ichigo’s voice.

“Hey, Ichigo, how’s it going today?” Renji asked, putting his towel in his bag and looking up.

Ichigo shrugged, smiling at them. Grimmjow was suddenly struck by that same familiarity that Renji was talking about. He didn’t know where it came from, but it was there, nonetheless. He shook it away.

“Ah, hey, was wondering if you were busy this weekend?” Grimmjow asked suddenly.

Ichigo blinked. “Huh?”

“Like, to do something, maybe go out,” Grimmjow continued glancing over at a confused looking Renji.

“Go out?” Ichigo looked at him, then at Renji. “With you?”

“Well, both of us,” Grimmjow said, tilting his head toward Renji. “It’s a two person deal, I guess you could say.”

Hiyori slapped Ichigo on the ass, startling him. “Why not? You aren’t busy.”

“Hiyori!” Ichigo said, reaching back to cover his ass with both hands. “Um, I’ve got something to do today,” he said, and Grimmjow saw that he was blushing.

“Tomorrow’s good,” Renji said, shrugging.

“Oh, I guess,” he said. “Um, give me your number, and I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Grimmjow said, reaching out for Ichigo’s phone.

Ichigo handed it over and Grimmjow had to do a double take because he had a sparkling purple case on the phone. It even had a pop socket with a unicorn on it. He didn’t say anything, though, just put his number in the contact section, but he did note the Pegasus on the phone background. He handed the phone back to him and he turned and disappeared. Hiyori was giving them a grin, though, before she turned and went to the front of the room.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“What do I do?” Ichigo said as he sat in the office at the Seireitei Dojo.

Shinji stared at him and shook his head. “Only you would get a date with the same two guys twice in as many days.”

“But I’m going with them tonight as Misaki. Then they want me to go out as Ichigo. So, what the hell do I do? Do I tell them I’m the same person?” Ichigo put his head in his hands and didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

“Well, since they’re into both your female and male sides, that’s a good sign they might be a good fit for you all around,” Shinji said.

“But how do I explain that I’m bigender and switch between the two modes?” Ichigo sighed.

“Just like that. I mean, what happens if things go really well tonight and they end up wanting to take you to bed? Are you just going to be like, surprise! By the way, I’m the same person you tried to ask out at the dojo today.” Shinji shrugged. “I mean, just tell them tonight who you are. I mean, that blue-haired one has been coming into the Rukongai for the last year, and I’m sure it’s because of you.”

Hiyori came in and flopped beside him on the sofa. “Confused about being asked out?” she asked.

“Yeah. You weren’t there, but they also asked me out as Misaki at the coffee shop.”

“Well, ain’t that perfect? They want to fuck both of you.”

Ichigo slapped her on the leg and sighed. “Alright, I’ll just go tonight and see what happens. I’ve gotta get dressed for work at the Rukongai anyway, so might as well be ready for tonight,” he said, standing up.

“Wear something slutty,” Hiyori called as he went out the door.

How was he going to explain himself to these two? He didn’t know. He’d dated guys as Misaki before, but never more than one or two, and he’d dated women as Ichigo, but they never lasted. He’d yet to be asked out by a guy as Ichigo, so that was new to him. He headed to his small apartment he shared with his friend Rukia. He came in and stood at the door until she popped out of the kitchen.

“Something wrong? Don’t you have to get ready for the Rukongai?” she asked, wiping her hands on a towel.

“I got asked out after work. By a pair of guys that are together.” He paused and looked up. “Then the same two guys asked me out at the dojo.”

Rukia arched a brow and smiled. “Sounds like it might be the right match for you.”

“But they don’t know Misaki and Ichigo are both me,” Ichigo said, standing up and coming into the apartment further. “What if it weirds them out? I mean, I know it’s not exactly normal, but it is what I am…”

“Ichigo, don’t worry until it comes to that. Just go out and have fun, then if it comes down to it, tell them the truth. They’ll either accept you as you are, or they won’t. Either way, you’ll know whether they’re right for you or not.” Rukia smiled and came over to him, hugging him. “Just either way, be you, and if they don’t like it, they’re not right for you.”

So, after work, Misaki waited nervously for Renji and Grimmjow to arrive. Shinji stood with her and waited. She’d gone with a short, flirty skirt that flared out around her legs, and a frilled shirt that showed off the small bust she had underneath it. She didn’t have a lot to work with but inserts and a pushup bra did wonders. She was about to write it off as being a farce when there was a knock at the door. It was after close, so they couldn’t just walk in.

“There you go, love. Have fun!” Shinji said. “And be careful. If they try anything you don’t want, beat their asses, got it?”

Misaki hugged him. “Okay, I will.”

She walked out and saw them both leaning against the outside of the small SUV they were in. Grimmjow stood up and came forward, pulling a small bouquet of flowers. She smiled, taking them and sniffing them.

“Oh, thank you!” she said.

Renji gestured to the front seat, so she climbed in, careful of her skirt. Grimmjow shut the door and went around to the driver’s side and got in. Renji got in behind her.

“Figured we’d go for dinner and a movie, what do you think?” Renji said from the back.

“Sounds wonderful,” she said, smiling broadly.

They got some interesting looks over the night, but overall, no one really bothered them. Misaki wasn’t sure if it was, as usual, and her height that got the attention, or the fact they were a threesome group. Grimmjow and Renji both shamelessly flirted the entire night, making inuendoes and comments that would have been inappropriate, if Misaki hadn’t liked them, but she kept encouraging them. Before long, they were standing outside the movie theater in the dark, and Renji had one hand, while Grimmjow had the other. Grimmjow pulled her close first and hovered over her lips.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered huskily.

Misaki nodded and he crushed into her lips with his, sliding his tongue effortlessly into her mouth. She responded, returning the kiss and feeling Renji’s hand tighten in hers. Then, Grimmjow moved back and Renji pulled her his direction, smiling a bit and coming close to her lips.

“Can I, now?” he asked, and she nodded again, finding he was gentler, sliding his tongue through her teeth and sucking a bit on her tongue.

He pulled back and both of them were obviously interested in what they were doing. Misaki wasn’t doing much better, and she was glad she hadn’t worn a tight skirt, because tucking with a hard on didn’t work that well.

“I wanna take this back to our place. What do you say?” Grimmjow breathed harshly.

“Okay,” Misaki said, head fogged with lust at the moment.

They all got in the car and she almost forgot the most important thing. She had to tell them. But how was she going to do that now? She tried a couple times as they drove, but it didn’t come out and she couldn’t figure out exactly how she was supposed to tell them the truth. Before she got it figured out, they were back at their place, a small house set back from the road.

Grimmjow got out and opened the door for her. She got out, Renji following her. Grimmjow grabbed her hand and led her into the house.

“Listen, there’s stuff you should know,” she finally said, not sure if she was going to be able to say it.

“Don’t worry about it, just come on. We’ll have some fun,” Renji said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her toward the bedroom.

“I mean, I’m serious, we should talk first,” she said as she sat down on the bed.

Immediately, though, Grimmjow dropped between her legs and slid both hands up her thighs under her skirt. Renji got behind her and began undoing the buttons on her shirt. She felt him going for the tight gaff she was wearing, and she saw the confused expression cross his face. Then his hand brushed her trapped erection. He looked up, eyes a bit wider.

“Um, you…”

“I’m sorry, I tried to tell you!” she said, tears collecting at the corners or her eyes.

Renji’s hands ran down her chest and found the flat planes instead of the expected curves, and she knew that this was about to go bad. She hadn’t gotten it out yet, and now they were going to know everything.

“You’ve got a dick,” Grimmjow said, looking up at her.

She nodded, tears slipping down her face, makeup starting to run. “Yeah, and you’ve probably guessed, I’m not just Misaki, I’m—”

“Ichigo,” Renji said, reaching up and pulling her hair back from her face.

Grimmjow locked eyes with Renji then shrugged, hands sliding back under the skirt and pulling at the waist of the gaff. “Hey, you got a dick. I know what to do with one of those,” Grimmjow said, and managed to pull the gaff down her hips. “Do you want to be called Misaki or Ichigo?”

Now that it was out, Ichigo dropped out of his Misaki persona, and spoke in his voice instead of the practiced feminine voice.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said, completely thrown off by their casual acceptance of the situation.

“Well, we like both, so there,” Renji said, kissing Ichigo’s neck and nibbling on it. “I didn’t expect to get both a girl and a boy at one time, but hey, it works. You be whoever you want to be, baby.”

A few seconds later, the clothes were discarded and all three of them were in the bed, naked bodies pressed against each other. Ichigo was lying between Grimmjow and Renji, Grimmjow sliding his hand up and down their cocks where they met and Renji rubbing against his entrance. He hadn’t done this in a while, in fact, it wasn’t since high school since he’d bottomed for someone. Then, he’d gotten involved with a teacher in an illicit affair that ended up coming out and getting the teacher fired. Ichigo still regretted getting Dr. Aizen fired, but he supposed that a man of his age should have known better than to get involved with a teenager.

“I can’t wait to fuck you any longer,” Renji said, kissing the back of Ichigo’s neck and biting lightly at it. “But let’s have a little fun with it.”

Ichigo felt him move off the bed and then return with a bottle of lube and a pair of handcuffs. He looked at him as he took his hands and locked the handcuffs around the headboard slat and slapped them on him. He got between his legs and Grimmjow laid beside him, pinching a nipple and then sucking on it gently.

The bottle clicked open and he felt Renji slide two fingers into him at once. He gasped, feeling it burn and stretch a little. He opened his legs wider, though, moaning as Grimmjow continued to torment his nipples one at a time. He wanted to use his hands but felt the tug on the handcuffs when he tried.

“Can’t wait, ready to go now,” Renji said, sliding up and slicking himself with the lube.

“Just go for it,” Ichigo growled. “I won’t break!”

“You said it,” Renji said, positioning himself and slamming himself forward hard.

“Oh, my gods,” Ichigo gasped, arching and pulling on the handcuffs again as Grimmjow bit down on his nipple.

Renji slid back and forth a few times, finding a rhythm and then speeding up. “Fuck, you’re tighter than I expected, but it’s been a while since I’ve done this,” Renji said.

Grimmjow, meanwhile, had found Ichigo’s mouth, and was plundering it for all it was worth as Renji fucked him. It took a bit, but eventually he moaned out as Renji began striking his prostate just right, sending sensation all the way to his cock. Grimmjow reached down and stroked him as Renji slammed into him harder and harder. He tightened his legs around Renji and came hard in Grimmjow’s hand, giving a minute, and then feeling Renji throbbing inside him as he came too.

Renji pulled out and Grimmjow let go of his mouth, then reached down and flipped him to his stomach. He moved behind him and yanked his hips up.

“Renji’s cum is sliding out of you, now I’m going to fill you up some more, okay, babe?” Grimmjow said, lubing himself with the bottle Renji handed him and then sliding himself into him. Ichigo arched under him, growing hard just from all the stimulation.

“You’re a mess,” Renji said, as Ichigo turned his head to the side. “Your makeup is all run down your face, and tears are in your eyes. It makes you beautiful,” he said, cupping his face and leaning down to kiss him.

Grimmjow continued and Renji took a turn kissing him. Ichigo was sure his hips were going to be bruised from the grip Grimmjow had on him, but that was okay. It felt good, and he didn’t want him to stop. And the kissing was amazing. He’d never been kissed like this before and he was feeling it all the way to his toes for the first time. He felt his end rushing at him again, and he moaned out into Renji’s mouth.

“I’m not lasting long,” Grimmjow said. “I’m going to fill you up, got it, babe? And from now on, you belong to us, and no one else. No one gets to fuck you like this, got it?”

Ichigo moaned again, nodding as he felt the orgasm crash into him just from Grimmjow’s words. He was claimed and he was going to be theirs. They wanted him, just as he was, and that was just fine by him. Grimmjow slammed into him, releasing into him. He pulled out and let go of Ichigo, who collapsed, the bed under him wet.

“Hey, baby, just a minute, let me let you out,” Renji said, reaching for the handcuffs.

A few minutes later, he was cuddled in between them again, and they were both caressing him. He was covered up, the wet spot covered with a convenient towel that was handy and snuggled up comfortably. He’d never felt like this before, and he didn’t know what to do about it, to be honest.

“I think I love you already,” Grimmjow said softly. “I think I fell in love the first day I saw you, both of you. You’re why I took the martial arts classes, and you’re why I keep going to the coffee shop.”

Ichigo smiled softly. “I think I liked seeing you in both places. I was surprised you never realized I was the same person.”

“Don’t leave me out!” Renji said, squeezing him from behind. “I may not have been crushing, but I definitely was on board with it!”

Ichigo chuckled. “Well, for that, I’m glad.”


End file.
